Hey Big Guy
by brucenatfvr
Summary: Natasha experiences a new feeling after the arrival of a friend of Bruce ... or Hulk?


Disclaimer: As you know, the characters are not mine, they are owned by Marvel, I just borrow them to dream and create.

Summary: When you know Bruce you know that there are very few people with whom he feels comfortable, so Natasha's surprised when, in the middle of a workout, a girl calls him "Big Guy" and Bruce treats her as if they knew each other lifetime. What will Natasha do about it?

\--

 **One-Shot**

.

.

.

It had been approximately two months since the arrival of Thanos and what that caused, you could still feel the uncertainty and the bewilderment in the environment. The news does not do more than talk about the arrival of "beings from another planet" and the "mysterious disappearance" of approximately half of the population.

In Wakanda things had taken a different direction, Shuri had taken the position as Queen after the "death" of his brother, It was a hard blow for the family, but her mother had decided that they didn't gain anything with lamenting at every moment, they still had to watch over the safety and welfare of their people. Okoye considered T'Challa as something more than a simple king, for her, he was her friend, seeing him vanish in front of her without being able to do something to avoid it, had created in her a thirst for great revenge.

There was also the animal that Thor had brought from space...Rocket, apparently he had lost all his friends, "the guardians of the galaxy". The only person who had managed to survive the snap of thanos, had been a blue girl, her name was Nebula, or that she had told Shuri when she arrived in Walanda in a ship almost destroyed and that came from "Titan".

But she was not the only one who had arrived on that ship, Tony Stark himself had come out behind her, wearing what was left of what looked like an armor, wounds and dusty hands, or, at least that was what they thought it was the first time they saw him.

The reactions to seeing him didn't wait, Rhodey and Bruce just saw him, had run to meet him giving him a hug and asking a thousand times if he was okay, if he needed something and to tell them what had happened, Okoye and Shuri only expressed a simple "Mr. Stark" and a slight nod, Thor was happy to see him, he had no idea what had happened between the team, so he gave him a handshake and beatings on the back. Then it was the turn of Steve and Natasha, none of them knew what to do or what reaction expect from Tony, maybe they did not express it, but they were also happy to know that Tonh was fine.

None of the three said anything, they didn't maintain eye contact for more than thirty seconds, nor did they come close, it seemed that something told them that it wasn't the moment.

After that meeting, everyone began to plan certain things, Tony was anxious to return to New York and find out if Pepper was okay, Rhodey and Bruce agreed to accompany him. Natasha and Bruce had talked a little but they knew there were still things to be said, so she also agreed to return to New York. Steve had originally decided to stay in wakanda, but it was only enough for Natasha to mention Sharon, and he would also join the trip.

Now, two months later, things had changed a bit, Tony and Pepper were a week away from getting married, Steve once agreed that Sharon was fine, began to integrate again into being a " _secret avenger_ ". Rhodey was still in the same, Thor had been traveling to find a part of his crew that wasn't intercepted by Thanos, Rocket and Nebula had stayed momentarily in wakanda.

As for Bruce and Natasha, they were currently in a kind of " _relationship_ ", they saw each other almost every day, they spent a lot of time together, there were times when Natasha just saw Bruce work on some project and at other times, it was Bruce who saw Natasha training. They didn't live together, Bruce lived in the Avengers complex with Rhodey, and Natasha had an apartment that she shared with Steve when he was in New York.

As for the Hulk, they hadn't had the need to investigate why he hadn't wanted to make his appearance, they hadn't needed him either, but that was not why Bruce had stopped having a bit of training. Normally he was accompanied by Nat, as now, they had been training for more than half an hour and were about to finish.

\- "I think it's been enough, Nat"

\- "Just a little bit more Bruce, we couldn't train yesterday because you were all day with Tony"

\- "You know he gets married in a week and I'm one of his closest friends, he needs me there and doesn't let him commit a madness"

\- "I know, it's just that I've become accustomed to spending time together, I don't know how long this will last and I'm afraid we didn't enjoy it enough"

\- "It'll last as long as it can, I didn't have to endure that you almost hit me after I stole you a kiss when I saw that nothing had happened to you"

\- "You deserved it"

They were lost in each other's eyes for a few moments, until the sound of a ship arriving made them react, they immediately went out to see what was going on. The ship was not known to either of them, it was not until they saw Thor leave it that they breathed with tranquility.

\- "Why do you always make a big fuss when you get to a place, Thor?" - Bruce asked trying to contain a laugh

\- "Stop bothering me Banner, I have a surprise for you"

\- "For me?"

\- "Yes ... Look!"

\- "Hey big guy!!" - exclaimed someone behind Thor

Bruce couldn't see well who it was until Thor stepped aside. He knew that he knew that voice, and now, he had no doubt who the person that Thor had brought with him was.

\- "VALKYRIE!" - the emotion in Bruce's voice was incredible

However, what came next was even more incredible, Bruce and Valkyrie merged in a strong hug, it seemed that the connection between Bruce and Hulk was bigger than Banner thought, because despite being the other guy who spent two years with her, Bruce felt that it had been him, and he had a lot of love and admiration for her.

At that time there was no one else for Bruce that was not Valkyrie, if not, he would have realized that at a cautious distance Natasha saw the encounter with many mixed feelings. The most prevalent was courage, _oh yes_ , Natasha was very angry seeing that hug, who was that woman? and why did she seem to know Bruce from all his life? Besides ... she had told him "big guy", it's not like nobody has ever told her that before, Tony did it, even Thor, but never another woman. She had been the only woman to say so, it felt like a very special connection, and although she told it to Hulk, she felt that it was also something between Bruce and her.

She had never felt this way before, or perhaps, when she saw Dr. Cho working very close with Bruce, she remembers feeling something similar. But what was it then?

 _Jealousy_ , said a voice in her head.

And then Natasha understood, that's why she didn't like to see Cho so close to Bruce, that's why right now she wanted to face that woman who doesn't stop talking to Bruce. She was _jealous_.

\- "Nat? Nat you here? Hey Nat!"

\- "What? What's happening?"

\- "I would like to know, I've been talking for a few minutes because I want to introduce you to someone"

\- "Oh, it's okay Bruce, I was thinking"

\- "Okay. Look, she's Valkyrie, a big friend of mine. Valkyrie, she's Nat, she is my ... "

\- "I'm his girlfriend"

Natasha didn't know where that had come from, but inside her there was a force controlling her that made her want to make clear that Bruce was with her, that it was hers.

\- "You did not tell me you had a girlfriend big guy"

\- "We just started the relationship Val"

\- "His name is Bruce by the way. And tell me, Where do you meet?"

Natasha didn't want to sound so rude, but she wanted that Valkyrie guy to stop her from saying big guy to Bruce.

\- "It's funny, but you could say we spent two years together"

\- "What?"

Now yes, Natasha was going to kill her.

\- "She was in charge of training the Hulk, Nat, in Sakaar, remember?" - Bruce hastened to clarify, he knew that Natasha was about to explode

\- "Yes I remember"

\- "I think I'll take Val for a walk around the facilities" - Thor intervened to see that something was not right

The two left, and Natasha was finally able to let out the air, which she had not noticed, she was holding back.

\- "You okay Nat?"

\- "I don't like her"

\- "But you just met her, why you don't like her? She's a good person, and she is so strong and powerful"

\- "It looks like you really like her Banner"

\- "She's a good friend. Why are you so an ... Oh"

\- "What?"

\- "No, it's not possible"

Bruce could not believe it, but it seems to be true, everything points to that.

\- "Bruce tell me what are you thinking!!"

\- " _Are you jealous Nat?_ "

\- "What? NO! Of course not! I'm ... what you ... no it's not ... agh"

\- "Nat, Valkyrie is just a friend, I think she's more friends with the other guy, but I still like her."

\- "I know, it's just that I didn't like to hear her calling you big guy"

\- "She got used to telling me like that because it was a very little time that I spent with her being Bruce"

\- "I'm sorry, I've never behaved like this"

\- "I never thought I would get to see you jealous but I have to say that that facet looks good on you"

\- "Oh shut up Banner"

Without planning it, they had reached a new point in the relationship, Natasha now knew how much Bruce meant to her. And Bruce now knew that what he had with Natasha was more real than what he believed. Maybe the that Valkyrie showed up hadn't been so bad at the end.

\- "I adore you Bruce"

\- "I adore you too Nat"

\--

 **(N/A): Since so far no film has shown us jealous Natasha, this story was born.**

 **I hope you like it, because I had a lot of fun writing it. You already know that I'm always waiting for your opinions and comments. What do you think ... will there be any reaction from Natasha to Val in avengers 4?**

 **See you in another story...**

 **A** **tt. Agus**


End file.
